User blog:MindFreak1987/Official Lost Alpha Wiki community guidelines thread
Welcome to the Lost Alpha wiki! First of all Hi, This wiki was started in summer 2014 as a "let's try it project" and already a month later, it got the attention of a lot of users and started to grow like fire, we mostly stuck to the common rules everyone on the Wikia platform would do but as the community grew bigger, edit conflicts and bad behaviour took down the harmony on the page. The reason we are doing this today is to secure that everyone is informed on how the wiki should look and breathe and how are we going to shape it. The most important thing is still, we and that means also YOU are shaping this community so thanks to You! ---- We welcome contributions from everyone who is a fan (or critic) of the game and you are free to edit the pages of the wiki. Our principle aim is to document the game in order to build a comprehensive reference base that will assist players cross reference various aspects and nuances that are found during their experience in the Zone. This also would include information of an arcane nature buried in the game files. Although we are broader minded than some other wikis, we are not completely 'laissez-faire' and ask you to comply with some basic, common-sense editing restrictions: 1) Write in a neutral third person style. 2) Try to provide references for the points that you enter into the wiki, where relevant. 3) Enter facts or observations that others may verify and refrain from mentioning random finds or unreproduceable glitches or bugs. 4) Try to edit pages in the general style shown on those pages. 5) Refrain from contributing misinformation, disinformation and speculation or conjecture. 6) Tangential information probably goes in the page's TRIVIA section 7) If you want to brag about your finds, expertise, luck, or disappointments during play - write a blog about it. The experience will also exercise editing skills. 8) If in doubt - ASK. 9) Stick to the already available templates, if you desire to create a new one or are in need of one, revise the looks of others and proceed to create one taking into consideration everything mentioned above. 10) Everyone is free to upload his gameplay experiences and present them in the form of a blog. ---- Have fun browsing and / or contributing! Don't forget that, for every problem there certainly is a solution. While we are flexible with respect to our contributors and try when possible to assist new contributors in learning how to edit, should you have any queries about your work, ASK AN ADMIN for clarification, even a frequent editor can help you with that, check the history on every page you edit, should help! Some behaviour will attract disciplinary action... A non-exhaustive shortlist includes: 1) Entering profanity. 2) Vandalism. 3) Contributing gibberish or nonsense. 4) Intimidating behaviour. 5) Removing factual content. Disciplinary actions usually are limited to a written exchange, but this should not be misconstrued and considered to offer any protective 'rights' to an offender. Serious transgressions will certainly result in a suspension from contributing to the wiki. ---- We are really happy to know that our community is growing from day to day and that is why we want to "prepare the pitch" for really great contributions on the page. We would also like to see comments on this matter, feel free to do that just down below! *For big and important questions regarding the site write here: My wall *Byte Me: His wall *You can also send an E-Mail to: mindfreak_hz@live.com Good hunting, Stalkers! In a joint statement, Sincerely, MindFreak1987 - Founder and Byte Me - Head administrator. --MindFreak1987? 14:02, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts